User talk:AceTanker67
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:AceTabk67! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Slug gunner fan (talk) 04:27, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: "is it ok?" I'm not sure exactly what you're asking. If you want your own content deleted then put the appropriate template on it. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 14:38, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey man, reading your (excellent) articles again, I noticed you gave your Jaegers a rather high kill count (13 for Armageddon, 27 for Blitzkrieg Armageddon, 11 for Ace Blitzkrieg)...that's quite a bit...you may have noticed that the kill count on my personal Jaegers peaked in 7 (as I recall)... So, what I'm trying to say, might if you turn down thses counters a bit? 11 kills is okay, but try not to get over that...it's like an unofficial wiki rule. (-> this means you don't need to do that, but it would give your creation a higher touch of realism) You won't get any penalty or anything if you change nothing. SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 17:01, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey man, sorry if I triggrered you with that Killcount issue, I personally think that Jaegers look and feel more realistic if they don't get CoD-like killstreaks (not dissing CoD here)...leave the kills if you want but I'll do my personal Jaegers different I don't want to start any fights and liked you too :) so let's just keep it that way SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 18:06, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Louise She's good but the profile pic needs changing. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 08:40, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Your messages Hey Ace/ACT67, sorry that I missed you messages...I didn't visit the wiki for a few days because of IRL stress, so I didn't read them in time... It's all okay, sorry for the CoD thing...leave you Jaegers like you want... Sorry again for starting a fight with you, hope it doesn't happen again :) SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 11:31, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, hate to say it but Crimson Avenger is really overpowered...if you want my opinion, remove the "Shrinkable" thing and make the weapons less strong...particularly the Xtreme Plasmacannon...2-3 shots to kill + 30 rounds in the mag equals ten dead Kaiju with only one clip...that's a bit much for me... again, leave Crimson Avenger like he is if you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything S.D.C. weapons and vehicles are cool the way they are :) Response :) Yeah okay, leave if you want...that "shrink to the size a human can wear it" just sounds unrealistic... for example, even if we say it can be shrinked, where do all the Nanites go? You can tell me the same amount of the Nanites is stored inside the 200m Jaeger and a 1.80m suit...and if yes, the Jaege form would be really fragile due to the low concentration of Nanites in the body...it just doesn't make scientifical sense imo... Although the Louise Bale article is fine itself, I noticed all the picture descriptions referred to her with her second name, which was kinda weird for me... If that's intended, okay :) Sorry if I won't be able to be active on the wiki all out for the next days, I always edit my articles offline before publishing them and got three new Jaegers coming up, so I'll just finish them all and then upload them in one go More Crimson Avenger stuff I got your message and the Laurie thing makes perfect sense, but there's a big scientific hole in the article...See, Nano structures are the most durable when having a high nanite concentration...for a giant Jaeger like CA, there must be an enourmous number of nanites. If shrinked to man- or even ant-size, the particles would not be able to squeeze together as tight as needed, creating a bunch of surplus nanoparticles. If you want to hear my suggestion, keep the shrink thing but add a sentence explaining where the unused particles go (maybe a container or sth like that). The other possibility is that the human-sized Jaeger is the normal form with a standart nanite concentration. Now, if the Jaeger is enlarged, the nanites spred themselves over the new body form to cover everything, creating a lower average nanites-per-square-centimeter (to call it something) and therefore reducing the Jaeger durability so so less Crimson Avenger's armor could be pierced by a tennis ball thrown against it... So I'd stick with version 1...what you do is entirely your choice SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 10:22, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Long time Hey Nick how's your day going so far in here? You seem so active.i can't edit because I got a crap ton of activities right now. Hot Bladex666441899 (talk) 11:46, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Who elected you to become an Admin? Why do you want to be an Admin so badly anyways? OmegaAtom (talk) 11:38, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Woof Woof Hey there Nick,you must be wondering,how did i entered the wiki? Well I've been duplicating our email. Big Doggy (talk) 11:46, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Dear Ace, You are not a bureact whatever, because the admins didn't assigned you to be it. ValorOmega (talk) 17:18, September 29, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Wot You do know the why are we still here speech is a meme right? BarbatosRasiel (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2018 (UTC) My answers ;) Hey ACT, here are my answers :) 1. I'm just interested in that stuff, especially because your articles are not as "mainstream" than others and possess a kind of personal style 2. I've only played BO2 once but picked up quite some facts...also, I watch a bit of CoD content in YouTube so that's where that knowledge comes from ("Knowledge" doesn't really express what I wanted to say but it comes close) 3. What so you mean? I don't know that term ._. 4. Yes, but I don't watch it as I do not have much free time 5. The Raijin article is cool so far but you forgot the energy absorption ability his faceplates also have. Also it's not the Nanites themselves that break, but the surface they are forming (like if a football destroys a window ->just a hole, not the window disintegrated) due to their low concentration (amount per area) Picture it as a wall you build from wooden bricks: if you build a high one with multiple layers and bracing pieces, it will most likely not break if you throw something against it. Now, if you build a wall with the target to use as little bricks as possible (possibly by leaving spaces in the wall) it's much more likely to break even if a small force interacts with it. If it is okay for you, I'll edit the article to be scientifically correct. SWB CoD question Hey Ace...I haven't played BO2 all that much but I kinda found a liking in the SMR and can play with it quite well :) Hello Somebody vandalised your Crimosn Avenger article and i tried to change it back but i could not revert it. Sorry about that. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 10:32, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks It all good my homie. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 06:23, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey What happened now to Saber Oriana? Hot Bladex666441899 (talk) 21:49, October 8, 2018 (UTC) hey and sorry hey ACT67, sorry I commented on your two new Jaegers already. I only visited my talk page after that, so my bad I'll try to avoid that in the future SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 10:54, October 9, 2018 (UTC) New answers :D 1)What do you mean my articles are not as "mainstream" like the others? Other people just do PPDC Jaegers...I thought I was the first one to do something else with S&K/PJE/Khnum Industries but your S.D.C. article is crafted way thoroughlier and links to almost all your other articles 2.)You've been quite inactive,why? Got my internship for this and the next week...hard job although I really enjoy it..might be more active after that 3.)Are you Russian,Singaporean or what?(im serious) I'm half-russian. How'd you get to Singaporean? 4.)Do you have new jaegers to come in the fray? I'll publish Blackout Eclipse and Vanguard Vector later today, Imperial Monarch is still in the works 5.)What jaeger on mine do you like the most? Definitely Blitzkrieg Armageddon, he's just plain badass...other Jaegers like Nova Hyperion or Saber Athena are sleek and stylish while this one just is as deeadly as possible with all the guns equipped Happy to answer all you questions, I'm happily accepting new questions if you want (might just take some time) Also good luck in Afghanistan Have a great day! SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 16:12, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Also... Released the Vanguard Vector and Blackout Eclipse articles...do ya like 'em? Thanatos Judger, Imperial Monarch and about four unnamed Jaegers will be released the next weeks Aside of that, how do you like my Jaegers personally? Maybe a ranking or top 3 :D SchlauerWikiBenutzer (talk) 18:06, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Good luck Good luck boi, don't let the heat of Afghanistan burn ya! Hot Bladex666441899 (talk) 21:53, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Wut Hey Where da get the Sentinel Defense Corps guns Skreek Skronk BarbatosRasiel (talk) 11:56, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: My first message Thanks man! I actually got that idea from your Sentinel Defense Corps page. btw I'm a huge military junkie, so we might get along well... PoNs3993 (talk) 12:39, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your message Just read your message... 1) I usually prefer to use real-life weapons in my articles, but those guns do look sweet! 2) The black armor is dope! Gives me SAS vibes. 3) I first started with canon articles, like Mammoth Apostle. They're basically my headcannon that ties into the existing one. I'm still updating them every now and then. --PoNs3993 (talk) 05:18, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your Message Today 1) The standard-issue rifle is the Colt Canada L119a2, although some operators use the FN SCAR-H for more firepower and range. 2) The 39th is a much lghter infantry, meaning it values speed and explosiveness over raw firepower. Think Army Rangers. This means that they are usually inserted into a combat zone via helo, conduct a raid, and then rapidly pull out. Therefore, the only vehicles they use are UH-60's and MH-6 helicopters. --PoNs3993 (talk) 05:34, October 15, 2018 (UTC)